Detrás de las máscaras
by Ana-List
Summary: El equipo de Edgeshot se ha convertido en el equipo de héroes de moda. Quizás las máscaras sean importantes, pero... ¿qué hay detrás de ellas? ¿Qué esconde el casco de Kamui Woods? ¿Y la máscara del héroe ninja? ¿Y qué hay de los rumores de romance que Mount Lady insiste en desmentir?


**N/A** : Necesito más fics con los héroes profesionales como protagonistas. Como me encanta que estos tres hayan formado equipo (ojalá les veamos como equipo en algún arco) pues se me ocurrió escribir algo con ellos como protagonistas. Espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer** : **Los personajes y el mundo de Boku no hero Academia no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Detrás de las máscaras**

La última pelea contra un grupo de villanos se había descontrolado. Sus Quirk habían sido potenciados con una droga y acabaron dando más problemas de los que habían previsto. La batalla había sido en un barco, cerca del puerto. Incluso a un héroe del prestigio de Edgeshot le había costado derrotar al villano más problemático. Por suerte, acudieron refuerzos y pudieron detener a todos los villanos.

Edgeshot salió del agua arrastrando al último enemigo derrotado. Su peinado no había resistido el improvisado chapuzón y caía largo sobre sus hombros. Solo esperaba que no hubiera cámaras cerca que le vieran con ese aspecto. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros de equipo. La última vez que había visto a Mt. Lady medía 20 metros y se estaba encargando de dos villanos junto con Kamui en la parte posterior del carguero. No tardó en encontrarla cerca del muelle. Al ver a Kamui tumbado le dio instrucciones a un oficial para que se encargara del criminal y salió disparado en su dirección.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Se agachó junto a ellos.

-La explosión le arrojó al mar. Le acabo de encontrar. -La voz de Mt. Lady sonaba inusualmente apagada, haciendo evidente su preocupación. Una lágrima comenzaba a asomarse en uno de sus ojos violetas al ver que no reaccionaba ante ningún estímulo. Edgeshot le miró un segundo, sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque no le gustara.

-Lo siento, amigo… -Con mucho cuidado llevó su mano al casco de madera y se lo quitó, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Notó como su compañera se quedó congelada al verle. Unas pequeñas raíces enmarcaban su rostro y se metían hacia el interior. La parte interna era carnosa, de un color marrón apagado poco común en los humanos y algunas grietas alrededor de sus ojos y labios. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro con reflejos verdosos y ligeramente alborotado. Edgeshot entendió por qué era tan celoso de mostrar su apariencia incluso a sus compañeros más próximos. Por la reacción de su compañera, supo que ella tampoco le había visto antes. Se inclinó para acercar su oreja a la nariz del hombre árbol. No sentía su aliento.

-Yu-san… ¿Puedes insuflarle aire? –Al oír su nombre, la chica le miró conmocionada. El héroe ninja tocó su pecho. Al no ser de madera podría hacerle el masaje cardíaco. –Mantén su cabeza inclinada y el mentón hacia arriba. –Empezó a hacerle el masaje cardiaco y ella le insufló aire. -¡Vamos Kamui! –El héroe no tardó en reaccionar expulsando agua por la boca. Sus dos compañeros suspiraron aliviados.

Kamui abrió los ojos. Mt. Lady estaba inclinada sobre él sospechosamente cerca. Detrás de ella había un hombre que le resultaba familiar. Le costó reconocer a Edgeshot sin su peinado característico. Lo último que recordaba era estar luchando contra un villano en la popa del barco. Estaba mojado y sentía el viento en la cara. Se estremeció al entender la situación. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la cara para cubrirse.

-¡No me miréis! –Los dos héroes intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Ella alcanzó el casco y se lo entregó. -¡No debiste quitarme la máscara sin permiso! –Edgeshot frunció el ceño al ver que increpaba únicamente a la chica, que sorprendentemente se mantuvo callada.

-No fue ella quien te quitó la máscara, fui yo. –Explicó saliendo en su defensa. –Entiendo lo que esa máscara significa para ti, pero tu vida significa mucho más para nosotros. –Ante su respuesta, el hombre árbol le miró conmocionado. Edgeshot puso su mano en el hombro de Mt. Lady para darle ánimo. –Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Kamui fue trasladado al hospital para que trataran sus heridas y se sometiera a un reconocimiento médico por mera precaución. Había estado totalmente callado desde el incidente. Mt. Lady le acompañaba esperando en silencio, mostrando una paciencia impropia de ella.

-Los médicos dicen que ya puedes irte. –Edgeshot entró en la estancia con el papel firmado. Observando detenidamente la tensa situación. –Si te sientes más tranquilo, ninguna cámara captó las imágenes del incidente. –Se movió incómodo en la camilla.

-Muchos héroes cubren su rostro tras una máscara… ¿Por qué lo haces tú sempai?

-Soy celoso de mi intimidad. –Kamui no respondió.

-¿Por qué la llevas tú? –Se atrevió a preguntar Mt. Lady.

-Porque oculta que soy un monstruo… Con máscara soy un héroe, sin ella soy solo el chico árbol… El niño que abandonaron y al que pegaban en el orfanato por ser diferente…

-No eres un monstruo. –Replicó ella. -Me gusta tu cara…

-Ya, claro… Lo dice la heroína superficial…

-¡Idiota! Si fueras un monstruo no te habría hecho el boca a boca… -Admitió sonrojándose. La expresión de Edgeshot se suavizó con simpatía al ver que Kamui apartaba la mirada con nerviosismo.

-Yo tampoco creo que seas un monstruo. Algunas máscaras ocultan inseguridades, otras un pasado y otras la identidad de la persona. Siempre hay una persona detrás del héroe y hoy simplemente te hemos visto la cara.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando las raíces no se extienden por tu cuerpo… -Sus puños se apretaron haciendo crujir la madera.

-Cuidado, amigo. La autocompasión puede ser tan peligrosa como un villano. No dejes que te gane. –Al notar que evitaba su mirada, se desabrochó la máscara y se la quitó, descubriendo su rostro. Acto seguido extendió su mano. –Shinya Kamihara. –Los dos le miraron impactados porque un héroe como él hubiera descubierto su rostro. Edgeshot era posiblemente el héroe más misterioso que conocían. Al ver su sonrisa amable, Kamui aceptó su mano y la estrechó.

-Shinji Nishiya.

Shinji sabía lo importante que era su máscara para Edgeshot. Descubrir su rostro había sido un acto totalmente desinteresado para que dejara de sentirse mal, pero lo que esa sonrisa decía iba mucho más allá: estaba diciendo que confiaba totalmente en ellos y que estaba orgulloso de tenerles en su equipo. Esas eran el tipo de cosas que hacía un buen líder.

La mano de Mount Lady se posó encima de las de los dos hombres, apretándolas ligeramente y mostrando su sonrisa confiada. En su otra mano llevaba el antifaz que normalmente cubría el contorno de sus ojos.

-Yu Takeyama. –Kamui envolvió sus manos con una de sus ramas y unas pequeñas flores blancas comenzaron a aparecer, mostrando que estaba feliz. –Oye… ¿No saldrán también gusanos o bichos asquerosos?

-Te cargas todos los momentos… -Dijo ofendido. –¿Sabes? No hacía falta que te quitaras el antifaz… No es que oculte precisamente mucho… -Edgeshot rio al verles discutir como siempre. Él había quitado su mano, pero los dos héroes parecían no haberse percatado de que aún seguían enredados. Volvió a ponerse la máscara.

-Oigan, si querían quedarse a solas solo tenían que decirlo. –Señaló con la mirada sus dos manos unidas, haciendo que los dos se soltaran precipitadamente y girasen la cabeza avergonzados. Edgeshot era consciente de los rumores que habían surgido eventualmente acerca de un romance entre los dos jóvenes, pero de momento no era algo que le preocupara. Y allí les dejó discutiendo nuevamente.

-Nunca habría dicho que el sempai era tan atractivo… -Se limpió las ramitas que se habían quedado pegadas a su guante. Él la miró detenidamente.

-No tienes nada que hacer con él. –Ella le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la barbilla y sonrió, contenta por verle bien tras el susto inicial.

-Calla, cabeza de alcornoque…

* * *

Mensaje especial de **All Might** : Si has llegado hasta aquí no olvides dejar un **review** , aunque sea diciendo únicamente... ¡PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
